brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
FRKN-3K
The FRKN-3K is an Assault Rifle in Brink. Overview The FRKN-3K is unique in that it fires in three-round bursts. It also has the best standing accuracy of the assault rifles. Aside from this it has no defining characteristics with relatively average stats across the board. There is a very slight delay between its bursts, so continuous firing of this weapon will cause the recoil to jump sigificantly. It also has a smaller than average magazine capacity, which can only be slightly improved by utilizing High Capacity Magazines at the cost of equip speed. Attachments Top * Adjusted Iron Sights * COGA Scope * D-Flex Red Dot Sight * C-U-Gone Red Dot Sight * YeoTek Red Dot Sight Front * Silencer * Four-Vent Muzzle Brake * Six-Vent Muzzle Brake * Down-Vent Muzzle Brake * Dual-Vent Muzzle Brake Bottom * Speed Sling * Bayonet * Underslung Grenade Launcher * Front Grip * Weapon Shield Magazine * High-Capacity Magazine * Duct-Taped Magazine Player Notes *Attatching a COGA Scope to the FRKN-3K can be a very effective option as it allows the weapon to function from a much longer range, thus making the burst delay less of a problem. Attatching a Front Grip for extra stability can be helpful for this. *A recent patch decreased the delay between the bursts of this weapon, allowing for more rounds fired per second. *The damage listed in the info pane is actually per round, as opposed to every three-round burst. Thus, if all three rounds hit the target, the FRKN-3K will do more damage than practically every weapon besides the Barnett per trigger pull. *The Weapon Shield attachment does an excellent job of countering the FRKN-3K: the third round will almost always hit the shield because there is a slight muzzle climb that occurs after each individual round. However, it is possible to hit all three rounds on target by flanking the target or by closing in and aiming at a lower region of the body. *When paired with the Underslung Grenade Launcher, the FRKN-3K and the launcher make a powerful combination: the grenade launcher can knock down or incapacitate enemies, and the higher power of the three-round burst can make short work of any survivors who have been compromised by the grenade. * The 3-round burst for the FRKN-3k at close quarters is ill-advised since the weapon won't have enough time to shoot another burst before the player gets meleed or hit by a frag. Trivia *While there's a simliarity to the basis for this weapon is the French FAMAS (more particularly the Model of the FAMAS F1 FELIN with the combination of the FAMAS G2 FELIN system). *FRKN can be pronounced as "freaking" or "fricking" through the use of leet speak, and the 3K is pronounced "heck," therefore the name of the weapon can be said "Frickin heck". The 3K also means 3000, most likely referencing the "2000" in the FN F2000's name. **Alternately, FRKN- could be interpereted as "Franken-", a term used informally to mean something mashed-up or created from spare or mismatched parts. *The Resistence FRKN-3K has a dodo painted on the sides with the text "♥MOM♥", this is probably an inside joke thrown in by the development team for their own amusement. Gallery Select 0022 FRKN-3K Security.jpg|Security FRKN-3K. Select_0023_FRKN-3K_Resistance.jpg|Resistance FRKN-3K. File:FRKN-3K.png|First-Person FRKN-3K. Category:Weapons Category:Medium Weapons Category:Assault Rifles